


go away (no, don't)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, again just kind of, cop!daniel, kind of, mafia boss!seongwoo, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “How did you end up joining the other side then? There’s a big difference between saving lives and killing people, you know?”Seongwoo laughs and looks at Daniel with a smirk.This time, though, Daniel notices that it’s different. It’s not the usual “ha-I’m-better-than-you” smirk but more of a sardonic one. He leans against his desk, the sound of Seongwoo’s laughter ringing in his ears as he tries to decipher the hidden meaning, tries to find out why Seongwoo seems to be so utterly bitter.It makes something in Daniel break – makes him start to feel something akin to worry in the depth of his stomach.“Who says I joined willingly?”





	go away (no, don't)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a few infos for you before you start reading this absolute Mess:
> 
> a) the seven star gang/mafia is an actual thing, i dont really know how it works but it's not mentioned much in the fic either  
> b) this is my first attempt at some smut, so i apologize for the awkwardness  
> c) this is more in denial!daniel and flirty/friendly!ong than etl, so im sorry for that too  
> d) i made the guys a bit older in the fic so it would fit the setting, i hope no one is bothered by this  
> e) word died on me halfway and i kind of couldnt check for ortography and grammar mistakes, i hope there aren't many of those in here but ye
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it

"What do you mean I have to do a stake out on what was supposed to be my free weekend?" Daniel whines as Sungwoon hands him a file. 

He glares at his boss for good measure before opening the file and coming face to face with the photo of a guy - he looks like he is in his mid-twenties, the dude's wearing what seems to be a tailored suit and very expensive shoes as he is about to cross the street. 

Objectively, the guy is handsome, what with his condescending smirk, beautiful facial features and god-sent proportions. 

"What kind of assignment is this anyway?" Daniel asks while scanning the information in the files. 

Sungwoon smirks, leaning against his desk as, "What kind of assignment do you think it is?" 

"Well," he starts, a frown on his face. "Probably some stupid chaebol kid that's helping his father with tax fraud or, what is more likely, some stupid chaebol kid that got into drugs or something. Nothing too interesting." 

The only responds Daniel gets is a hearty, teasing laugh from Sungwoon, who quirks an eyebrow at him in amusement. Daniel only shrugs his shoulders with an unimpressed look, motioning for Sungwoon to tell him what the whole case is about. 

"First of all, the 'kid' is a year older than you," now Daniel is the one looking confused, the kid doesn’t seem like he is already 26 years old. "And secondly, his name is Ong Seongwoo. We got a tip from one of our insiders that he is the head of the Seven Star gang." 

"Isn't the Seven Star gang supposed to only operate in Busan?" he inquires, closing the file and sitting down in a chair right in front of Sungwoon. 

"They are supposed to yeah," Sungwoon nods, obviously intrigued at the whole thing. "But apparently they wanted to breach out and what better place for that than Seoul?" 

"Okay, still doesn't explain why I have to be the one trailing after this Ong guy," Daniel replies stubbornly - he actually does have a life, not that the chief cared. "Have one of the newbies do it, I bet Jihoon and Guanlin would love to take the case, fuck, even Daehwi and Jinyoung, or what about Woojin and Jaehwan - !" 

"Daniel," Sungwoon interrupts, all excitement and amusement from before gone. "I wasn't asking you to do this, it was an order." 

"But - " 

"No buts, Daniel, you're a grown adult, suck it up," Sungwoon reprimands. 

"Fine," Daniel is well aware he sounds like a petulant child as he sits up, stomping his way out and closing - more like slamming – the door shut behind him. 

He walks over to his own office, ignoring the way Jisung throws a worried look over at him. 

Daniel kicks the door to his own office close and facepalms into the bed placed next to the entrance - thankful that Jisung had recommended him to buy the piece of furniture since a lot of late nights and early mornings would be awaiting him. 

He sighs as he remembers how he used to be when he first met Jisung at the station – back then he had thought that being a cop would make it able for him to change the world, to change the way people thought, would make it able for him to save people and arrests the bad guys. 

The truth is, however, that being a police officer mostly consists of a lot of unnecessary paper work and annoying cases like petty robberies or kids trying out pot. 

"Hey," Jisung says softly while knocking on the door and then entering the room. "I guess our usual Friday dinner with Jaehwan and Sewoon is canceled?" 

Daniel groans into his pillow and nods. 

"You're just an overgrown child, I swear to god," Jisung sighs but he sounds fond rather than angry or frustrated, it reminds Daniel of his mother. "Want me to join you tonight? Eat some greasy burgers while we stare at an apartment building?" 

He Immediately perks up at that, yelling out a "yes". 

"So easy to please," Jisung comments. "I’m sending you more files for the case but don’t tell Sungwoon I’m helping you." 

"Hyung, it's not like he would mind if it helps in solving the case," Daniel reminds him with a smile. "Also, I’m pretty sure Sungwoon wouldn't be able to be mad at you anyway, he's whipped, that's why even if you're a total mess, you have been his secretary for years." 

"I’m not a secretary," Jisung hisses, obviously offended. "I’m the receptionist of this damn police station, I’m the backbone, too, and by the way, I am also a police man, god dammit." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Daniel taunts with a smug laugh. 

"I’m retracting my offer of buying you burgers, I hate you!" Jisung replies as he leaves. 

Daniel is quick to follow after him, already clinging onto the older male as he begs for food, begs for forgiveness and the greasiness of some good curly fries. 

*** 

"Who are we even watching out for?" Jisung asks as he stuffs the burger in his mouth. 

Daniel would fake gag at the image, what with the way sauce is all over Jisung's chin and neck and how the older boy's cheeks are stuffed and he is even talking with a full mouth - oh my god, ew, but Daniel is too busy shoving fries in his own mouth to fake gag or well, to even give Jisung’s antics any kind of reaction. Instead he gestures with his elbow to the file that is resting on the dashboard. 

Jisung bobs his head, cleans one of his hands on his pants and opens the file skillfully with one hand. 

"Oh wow, the dude is handsome," Jisung points out. "I would tap that." 

"You're disgusting," Daniel responds, narrowing his eyes at Jisung. "He's supposed to be the head of one of the biggest gangs in South Korea and all you can think about is _tapping_ that?" 

"Yeah, exactly, why? You got a problem?" Jisung laughs. 

Daniel doesn't answer that, he just rolls his eyes and keeps on eating while at the same time looking at the entrance of the apartment building. 

"No wonder they would recruit him," Jisung snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"Why?" now he is the one talking with a full mouth. 

"Eat properly," Jisung reprimands him with a tsk, like he is one to talk. "Well, first of all, he apparently graduated from Seoul university as the number one business major in his year and he even got his degree in criminology in the states afterwards, he finished two years earlier than intended. Why would he join the mafia? He could be earning billions with his brain." 

"Beats me, I don’t care," Daniel shrugs with his shoulders. "I just really hate the guy for spoiling my free weekend." 

He receives a slap on the back of his neck for "being an actual child, how are you 25 years old?". 

*** 

"Daniel, Daniel!" 

He wakes up with Jisung hitting his arm over and over again. 

Beautiful. 

"What... What is it?" Daniel mumbles, tiredly shoving away Jisung's hand and turning around in his seat so that he can get at least a little bit more sleep. 

"He is leaving the house, you fucktard, get up!" Jisung hisses. 

Daniel sits up immediately, disoriented looking around to see if Jisung is right - and of course he is. 

Right in front of him, Ong Seongwoo is _leaving the house_. 

He is wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie and bomber jacket, which is so different from the picture Daniel had seen of him - like this he looks like any other college aged kid around Seoul. 

"Fuck, even in casual clothes he looks ethereal," Jisung gapes, leaning onto the dashboard to be able to ogle better at the man. 

"Shut up," Daniel growls as he starts the engine of the car. 

Seongwoo steps into a black van almost as soon as he is out of the house, a smirk playing on his lips as he greets or says something to the driver - and Daniel, well, Daniel is getting way too distracted by the way the Seongwoo dude looks even more handsome with that stupid smirk on his face. 

"What are you doing? Follow the damn car," Jisung orders. 

Daniel does as he is told, making sure to follow the van from a safe distance. 

*** 

"Okay," Jisung sighs. "This is getting ridiculous." 

Daniel nods in agreement, leaning back into his seat as he watches Seongwoo enter inside of the hundredth restaurant during that day. 

Since the guy left his house at 9 a.m. he has been hopping around from restaurant to restaurant, always coming back with two little white plastic take out bags, one for himself and the other one probably for the driver. 

Now it was almost 10 p.m. and the dude was inside of another restaurant - this time a small one in the midst of Hongdae. He had been inside for at least ten minutes when he came back out but instead of going into his black van again, he walked towards the other side of the street and entered in a coffee shop. 

"I’m calling Sungwoon," Daniel informs Jisung, already fishing his phone out. "This is only wasting my precious free-time, the guy is not even doing anything illegal." 

"Yes, please do that," Jisung agrees easily, he himself leaning back into his seat too and pouting. "And I’m going to get some well-deserved sleep." 

Daniel dials Sungwoon number and waits for the chief to answer, it rings once, twice and then he can finally hear the other's voice, a tired “hello, what is it?” being mumbled into the speakers. 

"I’m going home," Daniel huffs, fidgeting with his fingers. "He is just going from restaurant to restaurant to random coffee shop, I’m sure the guy hasn't even seen a gang member in his oh-so-luxurious life." 

"Daniel.” 

Just by that one word, he knows he is utterly and royally fucked. 

Sungwoon starts to go on a rant about how Daniel hasn't even been tailing Seongwoo for a day and how Daniel needs to do his job properly because if he doesn't, Sungwoon will do everything in his power to make Daniel do all the station's paper work. 

At one point in Sungwoon’s speech, Daniel hits his head against the car's dashboard, willing himself to a) tune his boss’ voice out and b) maybe die right then and there, even more because Jisung, the asshole, is silently laughing next to him as Daniel is having a mental breakdown and really Daniel needs new fucking friends because his life is literally shit, he should have listened to his parents and should have become a veterinarian instead, he should have - His inner monologue is interrupted by someone knocking on his window. 

He doesn’t even get a minute to himself now, great. 

Daniel turns around ready to shout at whoever it is but stops midway when his eyes meet dark brown ones, making Daniel’s mouth open wide in surprise. 

"Fuck, Sungwoon, I have got to leave," he whispers into the phone before letting it fall down onto the car’s floor. 

Daniel puts on one of his fakest smiles on as he rolls down the window, Seongwoo already looking back at him with a smirk as he watches Daniel’s every move with three coffees in his hands. 

"How can I help you?" Daniel asks. 

He doesn’t get a response. 

Instead Seongwoo leans down and passes a cup of coffee to Jisung, who looks at him confusedly, before taking a hold of Daniel's hand and putting another cup in it, making sure Daniel is holding it tightly before letting go. 

Daniel gapes at him in shock, starting to get irritated when he notices Seongwoo is smiling at him like he is the cutest thing to ever exist, even accentuating that by patting Daniel's head softly - and what the fuck? 

Daniel is not a damn kid. 

"Ah, police men are always so cute," Seongwoo compliments while staring directly into Daniel's eyes. "Always trying to be subtle while following me." 

"I’m sorry, Sir, we weren't -" Jisung tries to say but as soon as Seongwoo's eyes fall on him, the older boy shuts up. 

Seongwoo takes his hand off of Daniel's head - finally, if he hadn't, Daniel is hundred present sure he would have broken Seongwoo's arm because \- because nobody is allowed to touch him like that, hell, Seongwoo doesn't even know him, Daniel had never approved of this kind of skinship. 

"So, do you guys want my schedule or something?" Seongwoo asks with a smile. 

Neither Jisung or Daniel reply, not sure what to say. 

"Ah, I guess you guys are rookies, then?" Seongwoo bops his head up and down, glancing at Jisung and then back to Daniel. "Well, I am going to head home now, if it's any help, you're invited to stay overnight, wouldn't want you to sleep in this small car again, now would we?" 

"We are not rookies," Daniel growls, ignoring the other’s offer, frowning at Seongwoo, who only coos at him. 

"Right, right, little puppy, I didn't mean to offend you," the way Seongwoo smirks at him tells Daniel otherwise. "Anyway, enjoy your coffee!" 

As soon as Seongwoo is back inside of his van, Jisung and Daniel speak at the same time. 

"He is so hot," Jisung exclaims. 

"I hate his guts," Daniel hisses. 

*** 

Daniel sends Sungwoon a message explaining that they had been busted by Seongwoo. 

The reply isn't pretty. 

*** 

When Daniel and Jisung arrive at the police station, it's almost 12 a.m. and Sungwoon is waiting for them in his pajamas, leaning against the info desk, arms crossed over his chest as he sends a frustrated glance Daniel’s way. 

"How did you even get caught? Do I need to send you back to training?" Sungwoon asks the moment Daniel is standing in front of him. "And why is Jisung with you?" 

"I was there for moral support," Jisung informs him. 

"And we didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Daniel adds. "We always let three to four cars drive in between of our car and theirs and we parked at the opposite side of the street to be able to watch them better without them noticing, oh, and we -" 

"Okay, I get it," Sungwoon waves him off. "How did he know you were there then?" 

"I have no fucking clue," he shrugs. 

"Language," Jisung pipes up from beside him. 

“Okay, whatever, Daniel, you need to get back and keep on following him,” Sungwoon orders. “We have no time to waste, take my car, I’ll take yours, and start tailing after him again. You’ll be on this at least for the next week – before you say anything, don’t even try to get out of this.” 

“Whatever,” Daniel waves Sungwoon off. “I’m sure we won’t find out anything about him.” 

“Don’t complain, just get back to work,” Sungwoon bites his lip out of frustration. “Give Jisung a ride home, too. I’m too tired for all of this shit.” 

*** 

After letting Jisung off at home, Daniel drives back to the entrance of Seongwoo’s house, making sure to park a bit further away than the last time, at least 200 meters between the apartment building and his car. 

*** 

He must have fallen asleep sometimes during the night because he is awoken by a knock on his window – is it really morning now? His neck hurts and his right leg is numb and Daniel just overall hates his life, even more so when he notices who had been the one to wake him up. 

“What is it?” he yawns, glaring at Ong Seongwoo when he rolls the window down. 

“Nothing much,” Seongwoo shrugs with a smirk. “I just wanted to know how the rookie police officers are doing but I’m sad to see that your friend is not here.” 

“Yeah, he got lucky, the boss is whipped for him and I’m not a rookie,” Daniel shoots back, stretching in his seat, already cursing Sungwoon for having him do this, for forcing him to endure the pain in the ass that was Seongwoo. 

The other boy nods, squatting down on the floor and resting his chin on the car’s door. 

Daniel is irritated, irritated by how good the dude looks just staring at Daniel like that, with a smirk and mischievous eyes, is irritated by how utterly nervous Seongwoo’s gaze makes him, fuck. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” he grumbles. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to say hi and see your handsome face before I have to visit another round of restaurants,” Seongwoo smiles smugly and winks at him. 

“We know each other for only a day, dude,” Daniel frowns. “Also fuck you, you’re annoying.” 

“You wish you could tap this,” Seongwoo laughs. 

Daniel bares his teeth and glares at him but it has no effect on Seongwoo, who just smirks and stands up. 

“We’ll see each other later, then!” Seongwoo hollers while walking away. 

“I’m hoping that’s not the case!” Daniel yells after him, starting the engine when he sees Seongwoo enter inside of the van. 

*** 

Like Seongwoo had said in the morning, he visits more restaurants – Chinese, Italian, Spanish, Indian, Korean, he visits all types of restaurants, sometimes coming out of them with two backs and sometimes with ten. 

Daniel wonders why he needs so much food anyway. 

*** 

It’s lunchtime when Seongwoo walks towards Daniel’s car again. 

This time, however, he doesn’t knock on the car’s window. Instead he goes to the passenger side, meets Daniel’s eyes as he opens the door and leans down, exposing his collarbone – Daniel’s eyes wandering to the smooth expanse of his skin there, getting a glimpse of Seongwoo’s lean stomach. 

“Oh my God, what are you doing here again?” he complains, when he notices that he’s been watching Seongwoo a tad bit too long. “Can you please go back to your van and leave me alone?” 

“Now, now, calm down, puppy,” Seongwoo teases – Daniel narrows his eyes at those words. 

“I’m not a puppy,” he responds, turning away from Seongwoo. 

“You’ve said that already,” Seongwoo dismisses him and hands him a white plastic bag – from the smell, Daniel knows it must be pasta. “Now shut up and eat.” 

“I’m not the one who’s always coming in here and starting a conversation,” Daniel grumbles. 

They eat together quietly, side by side, cars rushing by them. 

Daniel must admit that the pasta is not bad, if Seongwoo were one of his friends, he would ask him in which of the many Italian restaurants he had visited today he had bought it but since Seongwoo is not his friend – since Seongwoo is s _upposed to be_ a bad guy, he just enjoys it. 

When they’re done, Seongwoo takes the container out of Daniel’s lap, his hand unconsciously brushing against Daniel’s thigh, making a shiver run down his spine, puts it inside the bag again and opens the door, disappearing back into his van after just saying “goodbye!”. 

He shoots Jisung a text, saying how weird this whole situation is, but he only gets a “is he even hotter from up close?” in response. 

*** 

The rest of Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday pass by exactly the same. 

Daniel follows Seongwoo’s every step, taking photos of him entering and coming out of endless restaurants with bags, which over the week increase in size. 

Seongwoo wakes Daniel up every morning, with a coffee and a muffin in hand, blabbering something about how unhealthy Daniel is living and how he is going to be malnourished if he keeps on going like that – Daniel never thanks him, too irritated by how Seongwoo, practically a stranger, is lecturing him on his eating habits, only sniffs at the muffin and coffee to try to find out if Seongwoo had put anything weird in there. 

They also keep bickering every time Seongwoo joins Daniel for lunch, making Daniel angry every time he calls him “puppy” or “rookie” or even “cutie”, Daniel glaring at him while he eats whatever Seongwoo brings him and taking revenge for all the stupid nicknames by not telling Seongwoo his _real_ name . 

(“You know that just enables me to call you other things, right?” Seongwoo laughs. 

“Whatever, shut up,” Daniel replies gruffly.) 

Sometimes at night, Seongwoo also comes to see him with dinner – although that only happened on Monday and Thursday – and he would smirk and flirt with Daniel, correcting Daniel whenever he tried to sound smart while talking about politics or math, laughing every time Daniel’s ears turn red out of embarrassment although Daniel is trying to act unaffected. 

Overall, Daniel can say that he ignores Seongwoo’s presence most of the time, not even looking at him – although he does sometimes talk back when Seongwoo hurts his pride or calls him “puppy” again. 

*** 

Daniel is having breakfast with Seongwoo on Friday morning – the other is talking about a TV show Daniel is not particularly interested in – when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

He takes it out and yells triumphantly when he reads the text Sungwoon sent him, wiggling in his seat in joy, Seongwoo staring at him in amusement and also mild confusion. 

“Ha, I’m free,” Daniel sing-songs. “I can go home now and finally sleep. I won’t have to see your stupid face again either.” 

Seongwoo nods, weirdly enough not commenting anything flirty or offending. 

Daniel ignores that though, too happy that he just has to pass by the office to leave Sungwoon his car before he can finally, finally facepalm into his bed. 

*** 

Sungwoon and Jisung are waiting for him at the information desk of their police department when he arrives. He bounds over to them, grinning from ear to ear, and hands Sungwoon the keys of his car. 

"I’m sending Guanlin and Jihoon to follow Ong Seongwoo for the rest of the week, if they need help they are going to call you, Daniel, so I expect you to be ready at all hours, I expect you to be back here at 9 a.m. on Monday," Sungwoon tells him. "I am going to go back to work now, I don’t have time for this talk. My pay should be doubled, I work way too much to be earning so little money." 

As soon as Sungwoon is out of the room, Daniel starts his victory dance, happy that he is getting the weekend off - there is no way Guanlin and Jihoon will need his help. 

“I’m texting Jaehwan to bring booze to your house tomorrow night,” Jisung informs him before leaving. Daniel nods. 

Drinking doesn’t sound too bad. 

*** 

Daniel has definitely had a little bit _too much_ to drink. 

Normally, he is not a lightweight at all but today Jaehwan had brought immense amounts of alcohol to Daniel’s apartment, along with all of their friends – Daniel is pretty sure the only ones missing are Jihoon and Guanlin because of the Seongwoo case – and because he is the host, even though it is a party to celebrate Jaehwan’s and Sewoon’s successful engagement, everyone insists for him to drink shots and cocktails and beers and many, many more things Daniel can’t even remember anymore. 

He is sitting on his couch, watching Woojin and Daehwi play beer pong together, when Jaehwan plops down next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

Daniel giggles and takes another swig of his beer. 

“I heard you got scolded by Sungwoon the other day,” Jaehwan taunts but the alcohol is making Daniel way too happy for him to really care. “Also heard the guy, you were following is super mega hot.” 

“Who even says super mega anymore?” Daniel laughs. “And whatever, the dude is not all _that_ handsome, to be honest. Like yes, he has very beautiful eyes, and a beautiful nose, his lips are also beautiful and his proportions are beautiful too, did you know he has these absolutely _beautiful_ three moles on his cheek? Oh – “ 

“You’re saying ‘beautiful’ way too often,” Jaehwan points out with a giggle. 

“Whatever, let me continue,” Daniel whines. “The dude is not _that_ good-looking, he is just super tall and his hair is super nice and hey, he has moles on his face – wait, I mentioned that already – anyway, I only saw them for a bit but they were unique and pretty! – but, in any case, I hate him.” 

“Daniel,” Jaehwan sing-songs. “You just sang praises about him but hate him, how does that work?” 

“Well, well, well, my little Jaehwan,” Daniel starts, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips and his forehead wrinkling in concentration. In his drunk state he tries to come up with a reason or explanation for his behavior but he doesn’t find any. “I don’t know.” 

“Why do you hate him then?” 

“When we met, he patted my head,” Daniel tells him with a scandalized look. “He treated me like a child! He also spoiled my weekend and – and he talks like an enormous douche! He even called me a puppy at least a hundred times, I am not a puppy!” 

“Isn’t that like pulling a girl’s pigtail when you like them?” Jaehwan muses, eyes narrowed. “Doesn’t that mean he likes you?” 

“I don’t care,” Daniel laughs. “Oh, and although Sungwoon thinks he’s a criminal, he doesn’t seem to be capable of doing something illegal – I am not saying that is bad but - why would someone like him, handsome _and_ smart do something illegal?” 

“He also has a shit taste in coffee, he bought me a Cotton Candy Crème Frappuccino for breakfast the first few days of the week,” Daniel adds after a few seconds. 

“That’s your favorite though…” 

“Yeah, but how did he even know?” Daniel slurs. “I have known him for a week and the dude is always right, always knowing what’s up – It’s so frustrating, hate him.” 

“Of course you do,” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows. 

Daniel hits him in response, the way Jaehwan interrupts his cackling to cry out in mock hurt is music to his ears. 

*** 

It's 6 a.m. on Sunday when Daniel finds out that there, indeed, is a way for Guanlin and Jihoon to need his help. 

"What do you want?" he hisses into his phone, hands rubbing at his eyes, trying to make himself feel less sleepy and disoriented – he definitely had had a few drinks too many last night. "Do you even know what hour it is?" 

"I need help," he hears Guanlin whisper through the phone. "Jihoon followed that Seongwoo guy into a warehouse, he wanted to see what was inside the three hundred or so plastic bags Seongwoo and his driver were carrying, but it's been almost an hour and he hasn't gotten back yet... I am worried..." 

"Send me the address and I’ll come over immediately." 

*** 

When Daniel arrives at the warehouse - the place looks so fucking sketchy, like those warehouses you know _not_ to enter alone because there will probably either be ghosts in there or a whole army of armed men inside \- he sees Guanlin already waiting for him anxiously, biting his fingernails as he looks around. 

"Has Jihoon still not come back?" 

Daniel knows it's a stupid question, Jihoon is nowhere in sight and Guanlin wouldn't be this nervous if he would have. 

"No," Guanlin answers nonetheless, turning around to look at the building. “I tried to text him and call him but he hasn’t been picking up his phone either. Sungwoon told me to call you as back-up for when I enter so I did.” 

“Yeah, you did well, don’t worry,” Daniel smiles, clapping Guanlin’s shoulder to try and calm the younger boy down. “Let’s go in there?” 

They walk over to the entrance, Guanlin plastered to his back as they try to get a look inside – the only thing Daniel sees are loads of boxes, some white plastic bags, like he had seen on Friday, lying on the floor and two empty chairs. 

“Can you see Jihoon?” he whispers. 

Guanlin shakes his head. 

“We’re going in now, take your gun out,” Daniel commands, taking his own weapon out, making sure it’s loaded and ready to fire a bullet whenever he needs it to. He smiles when he sees Guanlin do the same, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. “I’m heading in first, I need you to cover me, okay?” 

“Yes,” Guanlin nods. 

“Good.” 

Guanlin opens the door, letting Daniel go in first and then immediately going back to his position. 

Daniel looks around, trying to find Jihoon – or Seongwoo – or anyone really – but there’s no one in sight, so he keeps on walking, hiding his large frame behind old wooden boxes. 

“I don’t think there’s anyone in here,” Guanlin says, worry evident in his face. “What if they –“ 

“What are you guys doing?” 

If anyone asks, Daniel is never going to admit that he flinched so badly that he let his gun drop to the ground, the sound of it hitting the floor echoing loudly in the warehouse. 

“Jihoon!” Guanlin exclaims happily, putting his gun back in the holster and running up to his partner, his tall form engulfing Jihoon in a tight hug, making Jihoon squeal a bit as he starts to pat Guanlin’s back to comfort the younger boy. “I thought you were hurt or something!” 

Daniel watches the two of them with a small smile. 

“Why didn’t you answer my messages?” Guanlin asks, when he finally lets Jihoon go. 

“I couldn’t,” Jihoon smirks and wiggles his eyebrows playfully while taking out his phone at the same time. “I didn’t want to make any noise or leave without being sure that they weren’t in here anymore. Plus, I was too busy securing evidence of Ong Seongwoo counting money while talking to the _actual_ boss of Seven Star. He and the driver also had some pretty badass looking weapons with them – they even had a katana!” 

“Have you got enough to arrest him?” Daniel inquires with a frown – for all it’s worth, he had thought Seongwoo was innocent, innocent in the sense that he had nothing to do with the gang, why the heck would a dude that looked like _that_ and was apparently smart enough to graduate from Seoul university join a gang? He had seemed like a pretty decent person while blabbering about Criminal Minds and CSI with Daniel in the car. 

It just didn’t add up. 

“I think so?” Jihoon replies, shrugging with his shoulders. “I’m going to send it over to Sungwoon and ask if we should head over and, you know, arrest him.” 

“If he says yes, I’m going to be the one to handcuff him,” Daniel suddenly blurts out. “I mean, he was the one to ruin my first free weekend in almost four months, I also had to sleep in Sungwoon’s car for a week, the least I can do is imprison him myself, right?” 

Both, Guanlin and Jihoon, stare at him weirdly before looking at each other and smiling. It makes Daniel feel like some kind of third-wheel. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jihoon agrees. “But we get to handcuff the driver-dude.” 

*** 

They wait together inside of Daniel’s car while Jihoon excitedly tells them – and shows them thanks to the pictures and videos he had made – how he had watched Seongwoo and another dude, the one who was probably driving him around the whole time, taking out tons of cash and some weapons out of the bags. 

He also recounts how Seongwoo had had some sort of leather-bound notebook with him, how he had noted down all of the different amounts of money from each bag and what kind of weapons they had received throughout the month, the boss on the other side of the phone praising him for how well he was doing, and how Seongwoo had looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

For some reason, Daniel feels weird while hearing the story – feels like there is something more to it. 

But he doesn’t care to be honest, the dude was doing something illegal after all and after the stunt with the food during the whole week – and how he had called Daniel a rookie and puppy and cute, what an asshole – Daniel just really wants to arrest him, see the little know-it-all smirk of his disappear from his face while Daniel puts handcuffs on his wrist. 

*** 

“Ah! Sungwoon responded!” Jihoon yells out all of a sudden, making Daniel and Guanlin flail in their seats. 

“So? What does he say?” Guanlin asks curiously. 

“He says he isn’t sure if it’s enough to put him in jail,” Jihoon answers, Daniel deflates immediately. “But he says it’s enough for an arrest.” 

“We should go then, there’s no time to waste!” Guanlin spoke up. 

“Do you even know where they are?” Daniel responds. 

“No but he’ll need to go to his house sooner or later so that’s where we are going.” Jihoon responds, Guanlin directing a thankful smile towards him. 

Daniel ignores their little interaction in favor of starting the engine. 

Jihoon and Guanlin scramble out of his car, telling him that they’ll be right behind him and that if he needs anything he should inform them over the phone. 

*** 

During the whole ride to Seongwoo’s house, Daniel cannot stop thinking about the other boy. 

Because for some fucked up reason, Daniel can’t quite get it into his head that someone like Seongwoo would be capable of being part of such a big criminal organization like _the_ Seven Stars gang. 

*** 

As soon as the Seongwoo steps out of his van, Daniel is already jumping out of his car and running towards him with his gun in his hand, yelling for Seongwoo to stay right there where he is and to put his hands up. 

Seongwoo’s driver doesn’t look surprised at what’s happening from where he is sitting in the car, the only reason Daniel knows that he is seeing Seongwoo being arrested is the frown on his face. 

He figures Jihoon and Guanlin will deal with him when Seongwoo is handcuffed and sitting inside of Daniel’s car. 

“Oh, hey, nice to see you again!” Seongwoo laughs, his hands up in the air. 

“Shut up,” Daniel growls in responds. “Walk towards the hood of your car slowly, if you even so much as move your hands from where they are, I will shoot.” 

Seongwoo does as he is told, Daniel following closely behind him. 

When the dude’s front is plastered to the front of the van, Daniel puts his gun in the holster and takes out his handcuffs. He takes a hold of Seongwoo’s rather small wrists, Daniel’s long fingers touching his soft skin, and maneuvers Seongwoo’s arms so that they are pushed down against Seongwoo’s back. Then he starts to put the handcuffs on carefully, unconsciously pressing his body flush against Seongwoo’s. 

Suddenly, Seongwoo turns his head around to face him, a playful smirk on his face. 

Daniel notices that, hey, Jisung wasn’t kidding when he said Seongwoo was hot – he has beautiful facial features, what with his button-like nose, big eyes and thin lips, and his body is no joke either, he has long legs, pretty big hands and – 

“Are you checking me out?” Seongwoo drawls with a laugh. 

“You’re annoying,” Daniel responds, his hand reaching towards Seongwoo’s shoulder and then pushing him down, forcing him to look away from Daniel but also unintentionally making Daniel press his chest against Seongwoo’s back. 

“Kinky,” Seongwoo moans, his voice sounds so sensual Daniel is about to have a mental breakdown but then – then Seongwoo smiles smugly at him again, leaning back into where Daniel is touching him, his ass right against Daniel’s penis and why, oh god why, is Daniel feeling turned on by this? “Didn’t know a police man would be so indecent in broad daylight.” 

Daniel, when he _actually_ registers what Seongwoo is saying, sputters, a blush already creeping across his cheeks as he finishes handcuffing him. 

He deliberately takes a few steps back because he really can’t be having a boner in public. 

“How come you’re trying to be funny when you’re about to be sent to prison for the rest of your life?” Daniel responds, trying to get his composure back. 

Seongwoo only laughs as he stands upright again. 

“In which car do I have to go?” Seongwoo queries with a glint of curiousness in his eyes, it’s somehow unnerving to Daniel that he doesn’t seem to be scared – that Seongwoo seems to be _used_ to being arrested. 

“The car is right behind yours, dude,” Daniel answers, index finger pointing to it. 

Seongwoo nods and starts to walk ahead of Daniel, long legs taking large strides as his ass catches Daniel’s attention. 

Daniel observes him after shaking his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts. He sees the way Seongwoo has a bit of a jump in his step, as if he is happy this is happening. He looks like a curious kid, who is excited by the fact that something not entirely new, but also not old enough to be boring, is happening. 

If it was any other person – and if they were in any other situation –, Daniel would have said it is cute. 

Noticing how Seongwoo is awkwardly standing in front of the door to the car, tongue sticking out as he tries to figure out a way to open the door with his handcuffed hands. Daniel steps in, opening the door for him. 

“Oh, such a gentleman!” Seongwoo mumbles with a grin. 

Daniel rolls his eyes and slams the door shut. Then he walks over to the other side of the car and sits down on the driver’s seat, feeling amused as he watches Seongwoo wiggle around in his own seat, trying to figure out a comfortable position. 

“How far is the police station away from here?” 

“15 minutes?” Daniel says as he starts driving, rolling his window down a bit to so that he can feel the breeze gently hitting his face. 

Seongwoo hums in response. 

He watches through the review-mirror how Seongwoo looks out of the window and notices that Seongwoo’s pale, mole-dotted neck is quite distracting, more so when he is driving. 

“Will you finally tell me your name today?” Seongwoo breaks the silence after a few minutes. “Or do I have to keep calling you ‘sexy cop’ in my head?” 

“That was just cringe-worthy,” he replies, briefly glancing back to Seongwoo. 

“I admit that.” 

After a moment of hesitation, of figuring out what the pros and the cons of telling Seongwoo what his name is, he replies. 

“Kang Daniel,” he says. “Sad how I’m the last person you’ll get to know the name of before landing in jail.” 

Seongwoo laughs at that, a full body laugh and wow, the dude has one of the cutest grins Daniel has ever seen, what with his crooked teeth and sparkling eyes, how did he not notice before? 

“And why exactly would I land in jail? Last time I checked all I was doing was coming out of a van, I don’t think that’s illegal to be honest,” Seongwoo muses. 

“Well, first of all, you were caught in a phone call with the head of the Seven Star gang, you were also filmed while counting an insane amount of money in a very sketchy looking warehouse – by the way, you should seriously look for a less scary hide-out, that place is hideous,” Daniel replies with a smug smirk. “Plus, you had pretty dangerous weapons with you. I’m also pretty sure we’ll find more evidence against you, so you’ll also be sentenced for illegal sales of guns and other weaponry, selling of drugs, intimidation and assault, the usual for gang members.” 

“You think I’m capable of doing all of that? Really?” he grins, obviously amused. “Who do you think I am? Haven’t you got to know me at least a little bit?” 

“The Seoul boss of the Seven Star gang?” 

“And why exactly do you think that? Do I just give you the vibes or?” 

“We received a hint by an insider saying that you’re the boss,” Daniel shrugs his shoulders. “He described you as tall, handsome, said you have some moles on your face in our files, seems to be a pretty spot on description, to be honest. And like I said, we caught you with a lot of money and weaponries, shouldn’t you be a little more worried about your future?” 

“So, you think I’m handsome? Oh my, thank you!” Seongwoo exclaims, winking at Daniel through the review-mirror. “But, just in case you haven’t noticed, the description is very vague, one fourth of the men in Seoul, including you, could fit into it. Same goes for the gang members, even my driver fits into that description.” 

“How do you even know I have moles on my face?” he frowns. 

“I pay attention to the people I find attractive,” Seongwoo answers with a smug smile. 

“Jesus, you really are fucking annoying,” Daniel breathes out, distractedly looking to his right and changing lanes. “Like I knew you were annoying before but… you seemed to tone it down after our first meeting, when you were talking like the Criminal Minds nerd you apparently are.” 

Seongwoo chuckles but doesn’t respond, instead looking out of his window again. 

“Oh, and before I forget it,” Seongwoo says, a smile tugging on his lips, after a few minutes pass. “You look really fucking good, even from behind.” 

Daniel turns his head around for a moment, cheeks flushed. 

Seongwoo obviously makes a show of checking him out when he notices he is being looked at and Daniel, well, he returns the favor, letting his eyes travel along Seongwoo’s neck and letting them wander down to Seongwoo’s somewhat exposed collarbone, Seongwoo’s white shirt not doing much to cover it up, showcasing the boy’s pale skin – Daniel is sure that if he were to lick and bite it a few times, beautiful red-purple splotches would appear on the skin easily. 

He, however, turns back around and adverts his gaze from Seongwoo’s body rather quickly, willing his mind to concentrate on driving before he actually crashes his car into the nearest lamp post. 

*** 

When they enter the police station, Jisung, Woojin, Daehwi, Jinyoung and Jaehwan are already waiting for them. 

“I told you he is even handsomer in person!” Jisung says smugly, Daehwi and Jaehwan nodding along. “This is Ong Seongwoo, he busted me and Daniel while we were following him like a week ago!” 

Daniel rolls his eyes because really? 

Yeah, Seongwoo is handsome and whatever, but he is still a criminal – a criminal who ruined Daniel’s free weekend and a _criminal_ , who Daniel, in any other circumstances, wouldn’t mind having sex with and Jesus, he needs to stop thinking about that. 

Daniel rolls his eyes, both at Jisung and himself, since it’s not the _right_ fucking timing to be thinking about boning Seongwoo – Jesus, the guy is an asshole for all that Daniel knows. 

“Where is Sungwoon?” Daniel asks, his hand gripping Seongwoo’s wrists tightly. 

“Oh, yeah, you’ll need to wait a little bit for him,” Woojin answers. “He’s in some kind of meeting with the other chiefs. Might as well make yourself comfortable, could take him the whole afternoon to come back.” 

“And what do you want me to do with him?” Daniel sighs, nodding his head towards Seongwoo, who is watching the whole conversation with a smirk on his face – of course he has a smirk on his face, when does he not? 

“Entertain him,” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows. “Or let me entertain him.” 

“Oh, I would really like to be _entertained_ ,” Seongwoo adds, turning to look at Daniel and – why? – fucking dares to wink at him, crooked teeth peeking out from where he is grinning at Daniel. 

“I hate the both of you,” he hisses. 

Daniel takes a hold of Seongwoo’s shoulder and leads the him to Daniel’s office, noticing a few seconds later that Jisung is following them with a dreamy look. He opens the door for the both of them but only lets Seongwoo enter the room, hastily closing the door again before Jisung can even take a step into his office. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel frowns, gesturing at Jisung. 

“The guy is some serious eye-candy and I want to ogle at him,” Jisung answers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “I know you have some kind of weird vendetta against the dude because he ‘ _ruined your free weekend’,_ which please don’t mention that again, we got it like on Friday already, that, however, doesn’t mean I have to hate him too, or that I can’t enjoy looking at him.” 

“But – but he is a criminal!” he grumbles. 

“Are you sure?” Jisung quirks an eyebrow at him. “Because I don’t think so.” 

“What do you mean?” Daniel sighs, his body tensing unconsciously at Jisung’s statement. 

“Daniel, all Jihoon and Guanlin got was circumstantial evidence, Seongwoo probably knows it, too. As soon as Sungwoon arrives and interrogates him, you’ll see him walking back home with that beautiful smug smile of his unless he, out of idiocy confesses to have done any kind of crime.” 

“Why is he even here then?” 

“Because both, Sungwoon and you, are stubborn idiots, who actually think he’s the head of a South Korean gang. I told you, and Sungwoon too, the other day, Seongwoo is too smart for that.” 

“Well, whatever,” Daniel grumbles. “You can still not stare at him like he is some kind of meat.” 

“Oh, why dear Daniel?” Jisung laughs, hand coming up to pat Daniel’s shoulder. “Do you want him all to yourself?” 

“Shut up, I hate him,” he replies, shrugging the older boy’s hand off and opening the door again. 

Seongwoo is looking at the pictures on Daniel’s wall, the ones with his mother, Jisung and also some with the rest of his colleagues, when Daniel actually comes into the room. The other boy doesn’t flinch nor acknowledge Daniel’s presence in the room, continuing to wander around. 

Daniel takes that time to get himself a bottle of water from his desk and to, also, look Seongwoo up and down. 

Now that the other man is standing, and not being pressed against a car by Daniel or is not sitting down in Sungwoon’s small car, he can appreciate Seongwoo’s long, lean figure even better – and hey, Daniel hadn’t realized that Seongwoo’s ass is way better than when he had looked at it while Seongwoo was walking to the police car earlier. 

“Is it fun?” 

He snaps out of his thoughts, eyes catching Seongwoo’s immediately. 

“What?” 

“Is it fun?” Seongwoo repeats, a grin tugging at his lips. “Being a police officer and all.” 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Daniel shrugs his shoulders. “It has it’s up and downs, late nights, early mornings, stupid kids, even more stupid adults, but in the end, once in a while you meet nice people and get to save some lives, so. Why do you ask?” 

“Curious,” he states. “I wanted to join the FBI once, thought it would be cool.” 

“How did you end up joining the other side then? There’s a big difference between saving lives and killing people, you know?” 

Seongwoo laughs and looks at Daniel with a smirk. 

This time, though, Daniel notices that it’s different. It’s not the usual “ha-I’m-better-than-you” smirk but more of a sardonic one. He leans against his desk, the sound of Seongwoo’s laughter ringing in his ears as he tries to decipher the hidden meaning, tries to find out why Seongwoo seems to be so _utterly_ bitter. 

It makes something in Daniel break – makes him start to feel something akin to worry in the depth of his stomach. 

“Who says I joined willingly?” 

Daniel knits his brows. 

“If you are joking, that’s so fucked up,” Daniel says after a minute of silence, a minute of figuring out if anything that Seongwoo is saying could be true. 

He knows Seongwoo is clever, knows Seongwoo could easily manipulate people what with how he notices little details, like Jisung and Daniel tailing after him, how he is able to get two degrees in five years, how Seongwoo seems to know _exactly_ how to act to charm people – the way he had charmed Jisung, who usually stays loyal and only talks about and ogles at Sungwoon is a definite proof of Seongwoo’s charms. 

His good looks are also a big help when it comes to manipulate others. 

“It’s not like you would believe me if I was actually telling the truth,” Seongwoo mutters, masking his features into a poker face. “You hate me anyway, don’t you? That’s what you said to your friend out there.” 

Daniel gulps, he hadn’t known that Seongwoo would be listening to him. 

“Look, dude, no matter how much I hate your arrogant demeanor, your know-it-all attitude, your stupidly bad attempts at flirting and how you seem to like to tease me,” Daniel starts. “If you’re innocent, or if you’re being blackmailed to do something you don’t want to, I’ll help.” 

Seongwoo starts to walk towards Daniel, eyes looking directly into Daniel’s. 

Daniel feels small under Seongwoo’s gaze, feels like Seongwoo is looking deep down into Daniel’s soul and is slowly finding out about every last one of his dirty little secrets – like the fact that for some fucked up reason, he likes how all of Seongwoo’s attention is on him. 

When they were in the car together Daniel had never felt like this because, well, Seongwoo was so bubbly speaking about anything and everything while munching on his food, it was easy to ignore him – easy to ignore how witty and handsome and distracting Seongwoo is. 

“Are you sure?” 

The other boy is only centimeters away from Daniel, breathe tickling Daniel’s neck. He gulps, avoiding Seongwoo’s gaze in favor of staring out of his window, but even then, he is overly aware of the fact that Seongwoo is still _looking_ at him. 

“Are you sure?” Seongwoo repeats and his voice – wow – is husky and is that insecurity that Daniel hears? 

Daniel turns his gaze back to Seongwoo and nods, gulping when he sees Seongwoo lick his lips. 

Suddenly Seongwoo steps back. 

He goes to Daniel’s desk and sits on Daniel’s chair – who even gave him the right to do that? That chair cost Daniel almost half of his salary – his feet tapping against the ground. 

“I’ll cooperate then,” Seongwoo breaks the silence. 

“What?” 

“I’ll cooperate,” Seongwoo drawls, his face back to sporting its usual smug smile. “When your chief interrogates me, I’ll tell him everything I know, including why I joined them.” 

“This easily?” Daniel questions. 

“You said you would help me, now didn’t you?” Seongwoo replies. “And although you hate me, it doesn’t necessarily mean that I hate you, too. You seem like a pretty nice dude.” 

Daniel sighs, nodding, reconfirming that if Seongwoo was indeed telling the truth, if Seongwoo really wasn’t doing this shit voluntarily, he would help him out, skillfully ignoring Seongwoo’s last remark to Daniel’s obvious dislike for him. 

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I hate you,” Daniel informs Seongwoo after a few minutes of silence. 

Seongwoo looks at him confused, probably not entirely sure what Daniel means, before simply shrugging his shoulders and putting his feet up on Daniel’s desk, obviously wanting to provoke Daniel, with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh my God, would you please put your foot down,” Daniel scolds after a few seconds. “You’re frustrating.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Seongwoo coos with a laugh. 

Daniel sticks out his tongue at Seongwoo, walking over and shooing him away from the chair. 

The dark and tense atmosphere completely forgotten. 

*** 

Jisung comes to visit them almost one hour into waiting for Sungwoon, while Seongwoo and him had been arguing – bickering? – about whether Tabaco products should be outlawed or not, after having talked about how realistic CSI really was. 

“Hey, we’re ordering something to eat for lunch, do you guys want anything?” Jisung asks with a smile. 

“Yes, please,” Daniel beams at Jisung, hopping over to him with the largest grin he can manage. “Where are you ordering from? Please tell me it’s from the pizza place right down the street.” 

“It is,” Jisung agrees and pats his head. “What about you, Ong Seongwoo? Do you want anything?” 

Both, Jisung and him, turn around to stare at Seongwoo, who is obviously thinking about it, his tongue swiping to wet his lips before he bites them – and wow, why is Daniel getting distracted again? 

“I’m hungry but…” Seongwoo wiggles his hands and then laughs. “I don’t think I can eat on my own so…” 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Jisung sing-songs with a mischievous smile. “It would be my pleasure to feed you, just tell me what you want.” 

“You’re not feeding him,” he sighs, standing up straight again just so he can tower over Jisung. “He’s not a baby, he can think of a way to eat by himself.” 

“Have I ever told you that you act like a child?” Jisung asks, hitting Daniel on the shoulder. “Look at him, he can’t possibly eat all alone, he is handcuffed, Daniel and I won’t let anyone starve, even less someone as handsome as Seongwoo.” 

“Why are you treating him like you’ve known each other for years? You have literally never had a proper conversation with him,” Daniel blurts out, noticing only after the words leave his mouth, how jealous he sounds. “Anyway, like I said he can just – “ 

The words die in his mouth when he catches a glance of Seongwoo, who is looking at him with a pout and big puppy eyes. A sudden growl from his stomach making Daniel deflate and sigh. 

“I’m feeding him,” Daniel states, crossing his arms over his chest. “You stay away from him.” 

Jisung wiggles his eyebrows and Seongwoo starts to fucking smirk again – why does he always have to look like that at Daniel? 

“I can’t wait for you to _feed_ me,” Seongwoo purrs – and Jisung starts to actually cackle. 

Daniel hates his life. 

*** 

“This pizza is so good,” Seongwoo moans after taking his first bite, immediately opening his mouth for Daniel to feed him another one. 

Daniel narrows his eyes at him and, instead of doing what Seongwoo wants him to, he takes a slice of pizza for himself and starts eating it, making a show of groaning about how delicious it is, loving the way Seongwoo glares at him. 

“Is Daniel not feeding you properly?” Jisung asks from where he is sitting next to Daniel. 

They are all sitting around Daniel’s office desk, Jisung and Jaehwan on each of Daniel’s side, Woojin next to Jaehwan, Seongwoo sitting on a chair right in front of them, two pizza boxes and Daniel’s desk separating him from the police men. Daehwi and Jinyoung are sitting on Daniel’s bed, sharing their pizza and blissfully ignoring the older boys. 

“Let me take care of you instead,” Jisung chuckles, stretching his arm out so that Seongwoo can take a bite of his pizza. 

Daniel watches as Seongwoo obediently opens his mouth, his eyes glancing at the pizza slice for a moment before they meet Daniel’s own. Seongwoo eats while staring at Daniel, lip swiping over his lips to clean them off of tomato sauce – and this really shouldn’t be as sexy as it is. 

“So, Seongwoo, what do you do anyway?” Jaehwan asks, snapping both, Seongwoo and Daniel, out of their staring match. 

“Well, officially I don’t do anything,” the other boy laughs. “Unofficially, I do a lot.” 

“Okay…” Jaehwan frowns. 

“What kind of hobbies do you have?” Jisung inquires, smiling at Seongwoo encouragingly. 

“I – uh – I used to dance,” Seongwoo nods. It’s the first time Daniel sees Seongwoo being a bit flustered, his cheeks now painted in a nice shade of red as he looks down at the desk. “But now I don’t really have the time for it, so… yeah…” 

“Daniel, here,” Jaehwan pats Daniel’s shoulders. “is really good at b-boying.” 

Before Seongwoo can respond in any way, Daniel is shoving his pizza slice into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo takes it with a thankful smile and proceeds to gleefully continue eating. 

Daniel is about to finish eating his slice when something – or better someone – starts to caress his calf under the desk teasingly, making a shiver run down his spine. He looks down and sees that Seongwoo is the one doing it – when had he taken his shoes off anyway? 

Seongwoo acts as if there is nothing going on, talking with Jisung about his time in the states while studying criminology and how he had learnt different styles of dances there, too. 

The other boy’s foot moves up slowly, making Daniel tense in his seat, trying to school his features into a neutral expression while he keeps on eating his pizza, overly aware of how Seongwoo is glancing at him to see his reaction. 

“Hey, didn’t you say you wanted to learn popping?” Jisung queries with a small smile. “Seongwoo could teach you!” 

“Y-Yeah, he c-could…” Daniel stutters. 

Seongwoo smirks at him, his foot wandering further up until it reaches the beginning of Daniel’s inner thigh. Daniel wants to reciprocate, wants to lean more into the touch but he can’t, not when his friends are in the room, so instead he shoots Seongwoo a glare, his face red. 

The other boy smiles at him sweetly before concentrating on whatever Jisung is blabbering again, his foot traveling closer to Daniel’s cock. 

Seongwoo teasingly stroking the far end of Daniel’s thigh every few seconds. 

When Jaehwan tries to start up a conversation, Seongwoo puts it directly on Daniel’s groin, softly caressing Daniel’s penis through the fabric of his jeans. 

Daniel lets out a soft groan of pleasure, Seongwoo rising his eyebrows in fake surprise and all of his friends turning to face him with worried expressions – Daehwi had even stopped staring at Jinyoung for a second. 

“Are you okay, Daniel?” Seongwoo questions, leaning forward, pointedly putting a bit more pressure on his foot, which makes Daniel choke on a moan while directly looking into Seongwoo’s eyes. “Your face suddenly seems to have gotten so _red_.” 

“I’m m-more than fine,” Daniel stammers ere he throws Seongwoo a look – Daniel wants it to come across as an ‘I’m going to kill you’ but he’s pretty sure Seongwoo interprets it as a ‘please don’t stop’. 

He cannot blame the other though, it’s not like he actually wants him to stop. 

“Really?” Jisung asks, a motherly frown on his face. 

“Y-Yeah,” Daniel nods and takes a bite of his pizza. “Absolutely fine, perfect even, why?” 

*** 

All throughout the meal, Seongwoo keeps teasing Daniel with his foot. 

It makes him want to hit Seongwoo repeatedly but it also makes him want to kiss Seongwoo senseless, take Seongwoo’s close off and pay him back for all the teasing, for all the moans of pleasure Daniel has to hold back. 

*** 

His friends leave when they all finish their pizzas, all biding their goodbyes and telling Seongwoo how they hope to meet each other again – to which Daniel says that they probably will meet, when Seongwoo lands in jail for being an absolute fucking asshole (and for teasing Daniel relentlessly with his foot). 

“I hate you so much,” is the first thing that Daniel says, leaning into Seongwoo’s touch. 

“What? Didn’t you like it?” Seongwoo mocks, caressing Daniel’s dick _just how Daniel likes it_ , fuck. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Daniel growls. 

But of course, Seongwoo has to be a little shit and stop, a smug smile already tugging at his lips as he stands up and slowly walks around Daniel’s desk until he is standing right in front of Daniel. He uses his feet to roll back his chair a few centimeters, creating space for Seongwoo to slip in – which the other does, but he doesn’t lean against the desk like Daniel expects him to, no, Seongwoo takes a step forward and positions himself carefully on Daniel’s lap, ass rubbing against Daniel’s dick lightly. 

“You’re such a brat,” Daniel breathes out, coming forward to nose along Seongwoo’s neck, his hands taking a hold of Seongwoo’s hips as Seongwoo starts to roll his hips, grinding on Daniel’s dick. “A fucking tease.” 

When he feels the vibration of Seongwoo’s laugh against his face, Daniel decides to stop giving any fucks and surges forward – he cannot wait any longer, wants to taste Seongwoo’s lips, wants to find out how they feel against his – capturing Seongwoo’s lips in a passionate kiss, tongue demanding entrance. 

Seongwoo melts into him, trying to press their bodies even closer but failing miserably since he can’t exactly use his hands. 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo breathes out. “The handcuffs are so fucking annoying.” 

Daniel smirks into their next kiss, hands struggling to open the buttons of Seongwoo’s shirt while simultaneously making sure that Seongwoo doesn’t stop with his almost _sinful_ hip movements. 

“Jesus,” Daniel whines, pulling back and looking at Seongwoo, who is frowning at him for having paused his movements – just the image of Seongwoo pouting at him, lips swollen and red from their make-out sessions makes Daniel’s dick twitch. “We should really not be doing this.” 

“If you stop now, I’m going to kill you,” Seongwoo snarls, leaning in for another kiss. 

“But you’re a criminal,” even as he says this, his hands wander from Seongwoo’s hips to his ass, squeezing it tightly. 

“Am I?” Seongwoo shoots back while wiggling his eyebrows. 

They kiss again, Daniel’s tongue exploring Seongwoo’s mouth, before Seongwoo pulls apart, making Daniel whimper when he stands up and goes on his knees right in front of Daniel. 

“Take your pants off,” Seongwoo orders. 

Daniel doesn’t hesitate to do as he is told, arching his back and pulling his trousers and boxers low enough to take his straining cock out. 

Seongwoo immediately leans forward, teasingly licking along the base of Daniel’s dick, tongue flicking out to play with the tip. Daniel moans, his fingers coming to comb through Seongwoo’s hairs, curling in the strands when Seongwoo fits his mouth over the head of Daniel’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Daniel breathes out, his other hand coming up to grip the base of his dick so that Seongwoo can suck him off better. 

“You know,” Seongwoo says, looking directly into Daniel’s eyes as he swipes his tongue across the head of Daniel’s dick. “You’re pretty easy to please, moaning so loudly and whining for me even though I’m just sucking you off.” 

Then, out of fucking nowhere – not even letting Daniel respond to his teasing – he takes the whole of Daniel’s length into his mouth and starts to bop his head up and down, Daniel’s cock hitting the back of Seongwoo’s throat repeatedly, little noises of pleasure escaping through Daniel’s lips. 

“Do you like it so much?” 

“Don’t stop,” Daniel growls deep in his throat. 

“Oh my, aren’t you a demanding puppy?” Seongwoo laughs, pulling off Daniel’s dick with a wet pop, mischievousness in his eyes – and seriously, Daniel would glare at him but there is precum smeared across his chin and Daniel just wants Seongwoo’s mouth back on his cock. 

“Don’t call me puppy,” he warns, standing up from his chair. 

He helps Seongwoo back to his feet, immediately surging forward to link their lips in a searing kiss when they’re eye to eye again. 

They walk backwards until Seongwoo is pressed against Daniel’s desk, Daniel unzipping Seongwoo’s pants easily before he moves his mouth down to Seongwoo’s neck to softly bite at the skin of Seongwoo’s pulse point. 

Seongwoo moans breathily and it just eggs Daniel on, his teeth scraping the skin again, tongue swiping to soothe it afterwards, pleased when he sees a hickey forming on the spot already. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Daniel mutters, leaving open mouthed kisses further down now. “I have been thinking about you all the fucking time, you’re such a fucking asshole – why did you have to be this handsome anyway?” 

Daniel makes Seongwoo part his legs, his thigh rubbing against Seongwoo’s crotch, for the first time noticing Seongwoo’s cock is straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

“What did you think about exactly, huh?” Seongwoo chokes out when Daniel’s hands open the final button of his shirt and start roaming around his chest, fingers tweaking his nipples. “How it would be to fuck me in your office? Maybe on the bed – ah, fuck – or better, bending me over your desk?” 

“Aren’t you talking about your own fantasies?” Daniel replies, licking his lips when Seongwoo throws his head back in pleasure. 

Daniel worms a hand between their bodies, pulls down Seongwoo’s pants so that they’re pooling at the other boy’s feet and reaches out for Seongwoo’s cock that’s still straining against the other boy’s boxers, grinning smugly when he discovers it’s full of precum, his thumb smearing a dab of it down the shaft. 

“Oh,” Seongwoo moans. “You caught me?” 

“Well,” Daniel swipes his tongue along the length of Seongwoo’s neck while he lazily jerks Seongwoo’s cock off, concentrating on Seongwoo’s neck again, eager to leave another mark there. “Let’s make your fantasy come true then.” 

He observes as Seongwoo flushes, waves of proudness crashing into Daniel’s body as Seongwoo looks at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

“Yeah, with what will you fuck me, huh?” Seongwoo shoots back when he regains his composure, panting and bucking into Daniel’s hand needily. 

“I’ve got a condom and lube in my desk,” Daniel pulls back, Seongwoo breathing harshly, and reaches out to the top cupboard of his desk. 

“Have you done this before? Is it your hobby to fuck people in here?” Seongwoo asks. 

“Wouldn’t you die to know?” he replies, his hands gripping Seongwoo’s shoulder and forcing him to turn around, positioning him so that he is bent over Daniel’s desk. 

He tugs Seongwoo’s boxers down harshly and for a moment, he is absolutely mesmerized by Seongwoo’s ass. It’s round, full, smooth – he even has moles littering his skin and fuck, Daniel just really wants to fuck Seongwoo. 

Daniel opens the bottle of lube and spreads it across Seongwoo’s butt cheeks. 

He notices how Seongwoo shivers at his touch, moaning breathlessly when Daniel starts to open him up with one finger, then adding a second only a few moments later. Seongwoo pushes back, desperate to be fucked. 

Seongwoo groans loudly and arches his back as soon as Daniel curls a finger inside of him and starts to brush his fingertip over Seongwoo’s prostate. 

“Why don’t you fuck me already?” Seongwoo demands, once again pushing back onto Daniel’s fingers when Daniel adds a third one in. 

Daniel smirks, watching gleefully as Seongwoo whines when he takes his fingers out of his ass. 

He weighs the pros and cons of continuing to tease Seongwoo, of making Seongwoo fuck himself with Daniel’s fingers, of letting Seongwoo writhe on them. 

“Aren’t you an impatient one?” he grins smugly. 

“Yes, I am,” Seongwoo admits, neediness hearable in his voice. “So you need to either get your fingers back inside of me or start fucking me right now.” 

“Hm… I don’t know…” Daniel muses, his hand reaching out to caress Seongwoo’s cock, which is leaking all over his desk. “Should I _really_ fuck you?” 

“Yes, god dammit,” Seongwoo begs. 

“Why don’t you ask nicely for it then?” Daniel laughs, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Seongwoo’s neck while Seongwoo thrusts needily into his hand. 

Daniel takes a bit of pity on him and lets go of Seongwoo’s cock, pushing three of his fingers back into Seongwoo’s hole, loving the way Seongwoo immediately pushes back, fucking himself on them. 

“Please, please, fuck me,” Seongwoo whines. 

“Good boy,” Daniel praises, pulling his hand away from Seongwoo’s hole. 

He doesn’t waste more time, reaching for the condom that is still inside of his cupboard, opening the package, putting it on himself and slicking himself up before he comes forward, nudging at Seongwoo with the tip of his dick. 

Daniel doesn’t even give Seongwoo a warning before he punches into him, two simple, deep thrusts. Seongwoo moans, his butthole clenching comfortably around Daniel’s dick and Daniel has to pause – pause for a moment so he doesn’t come right there and then. 

But when he finally has a grip on himself after a few seconds, he starts thrusting into Seongwoo ruthlessly, reveling in the way Seongwoo pushes back into every thrust, meeting him half-way while moaning Daniel’s name breathlessly. 

“Shit, you feel so good,” Daniel groans, reaching out and grasping Seongwoo’s arm, lifting Seongwoo up so that his back is pressed flush against him. 

His hand comes down to Seongwoo’s cock when he feels like he’s close, jerking Seongwoo off as he snaps his hips forward, pounding into Seongwoo. He pants against Seongwoo’s neck, feeling a heat filling his stomach, indicating that he’s close. 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo exclaims. 

The sensation of Seongwoo’s ass clenching around Daniel’s dick as he comes, body tensing for a moment before he relaxes in Daniel’s arms, sends Daniel over the edge, moaning Seongwoo’s name against the other boy’s skin. 

They stay pressed against each other for a few moments, panting and relishing in their orgasm. Daniel leaves a soft peck on Seongwoo’s neck while pulling out carefully, Seongwoo whimpering at the feeling and then turning around to half-sit on Daniel’s desk. 

Daniel ties off the condom and throws it into the trash bin next his desk ere he looks at Seongwoo, who has his eyes closed in bliss. 

Like this, Seongwoo looks like the perfect wet dream – shirt unbuttoned, hickeys painting his pale skin. If Daniel hadn't fucked him just seconds before, he would have done it now. 

Daniel can’t help but smile as he tucks himself back into his trousers and puts his shirt on properly, even taking the time to try and make sure that his hair is not a total mess. 

Seongwoo meets his eyes then, a smirk – once again – adorning his face. 

“You do know you have to help me out, right?” Seongwoo reminds Daniel. 

“You do know you have to help me out, right?” Daniel mocks, pulling a face while talking and squatting down to pull Seongwoo’s boxer and pants up. 

He puts the clothing items on easily enough, Seongwoo helping him out in the best way he can even though he is still handcuffed, and then his hand wander to Seongwoo’s chest, fingers caressing the soft skin there. 

“Aren’t you getting a little bit distracted?” the other boy chuckles, raising an eyebrow. 

“You wish I would get sidetracked by you,” Daniel responds, hastily buttoning up Seongwoo’s shirt. 

Their bickering gets interrupted by soft knock on the door along with an “I’m coming in!”. 

Sungwoon enters just in time to see Daniel and Seongwoo, fully clothed, standing in front of each other, hair and clothes a complete mess - their bodies thankfully hiding the cum that's on the table. 

Daniel looks at the chief expectantly with his best poker face – he knows Seongwoo is still staring at him, probably with that stupidly attractive smirk of his on his face again. He mouths a “what?” to Sungwoon, who only shakes his head and clears his throat, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Ong Seongwoo,” he calls out. Seongwoo turns to look at the chief immediately, Daniel knows by how he can’t feel Seongwoo’s hot breathe on his cheek anymore. “I need you to come in for questioning.” 

“Of course,” Seongwoo nods, 

He expects Seongwoo to start walking towards Sungwoon immediately, but Seongwoo surprises him once again, instead Seongwoo leans in, his lips brushing against Daniel’s ear as he says, “I hope we’ll see each other for a round two soon.” 

As Seongwoo waltzes towards Sungwoon, Daniel’s eyes can’t help but follow the slope of Seongwoo’s ass as he walks. 

Daniel is utterly and royally fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, first of all, if you made it this far, congrats you deserve a damn medal.
> 
> secondly, i want to thank all of the s.o.s. members who are literal cuties and so supportive and encouraging towards one another. all of the fics that have been posted so far have been masterpieces and the ones coming in the next day are masterpieces, too. please anticipate their fics a lot! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this and here is a snippet for tomorrow's fic: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Putting the paper down, Daniel’s anger shows in his voice as he answers, “Yes, I own the bookstore that has been there decades before you fools decided to erect your bookstore two blocks down from mine.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Mouth a little agape, the man lets out a nervous laugh. “I see...we can discuss this matter when the manager is here. He’s away for a bit--”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Is he the asshole who issued this letter?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I- He- Yes. It was his idea. I thought it was a little rude but--”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Well, you tell him,” Daniel walks close - too close - towards the man until they’re barely inches apart, “that I got his stupid letter and if he wants a fight, he’s got it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Stuttering, the man quickly interrupts, “I’m s-sure he didn’t mean to start a fight- instead it’s more of a peace offering!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Woojin scoffs and butts in for the first time, “The only peace offering you’ll get from us is--”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Holding his feisty young friend back, Daniel tells him to relax. He turns back towards the man and explains, “What he’s trying to say is unless you retract this dumb offering - and better yet this dumb project - you’re asking for a fight.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“But we only--”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Holding a hand up in front of the man’s face, Daniel shakes his head as a sign that he doesn’t want to hear anything coming out of his mouth anymore. “Make sure you deliver your jerk of a boss my message. I’ll be back and you guys better be ready.”_


End file.
